


your joy is my low

by bakalaka



Series: Discovery Channel [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они непобедимы в волейболе, и Ойкава не может не думать, есть ли границы в другой области, но только сейчас он понимает: тупо проверять, насколько далеко готов зайти Ушиджима, если сам не готов рисковать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your joy is my low

— Как думаешь, — Ойкава подается вперед, чтобы Ушиджима расслышал шепот за шелестом воды, — Тэндо заглянет под дверь?  
Ушиджима хмурится, не понимая, откуда вообще взялась эта идея. Ну вот так. Именно она пришла Ойкаве в голову первой, а значит и Тэндо, который большую часть времени ведет себя, как пятилетний ребенок, может в шутку проверить, один ли Ушиджима в душе. Судя по звуку, сейчас он плещется возле раковины: фыркает, отплевывается, что-то напевает. Есть шанс, что ничего не заметит.  
Ойкава отступает назад и вжимается в угол, пытаясь спрятаться. Улыбка стекает с лица, а приятное волнение, наполнявшее его секунду назад, оборачивается едкой тревогой. Двигается он громко, но громче поворачивается Ушиджима — и, кажется, собирается заговорить. У Ойкавы внутри все леденеет, несмотря на то, что в кабинке поднимается горячий пар. Он шарит взглядом по потолку, снова и снова возвращается к зазору над полом, потом все же смотрит на Ушиджиму, и от озабоченного выражения на его лице становится только хуже. Ойкава едва не вскрикивает, когда Ушиджима успокаивающе гладит его по шее.  
Это не первый раз, когда они вместе в душе, но первый — когда позволяют себе прикосновения. _Ойкава позволяет._ Ему нравятся игры, правила которых знает он один.  
У него все рассчитано: он начинает болтать на площадке с тренером, тянет время и пока выясняет у других игроков, кто какие кроссовки собирается покупать, а кто завалил очередной тест по английскому, раздевалка понемногу пустеет. Особое внимание Ойкава уделяет Ивайзуми: для него заготовлен отдельный список совершенно идиотских тем, что гарантированно отобьют желание возвращаться в общагу вместе. Как ни странно, часто ему помогает Тэндо: приобнимает Ивайзуми за плечи, бормочет что-то про тяжелую долю "настоящих мужиков" и после того, как они с Ойкавой традиционно вскидывают в сторону друг друга оттопыренные средние пальцы, уводит Ивайзуми за собой.  
Ойкава закрывает раздевалку, проходит в душевую, проскальзывает в кабинку к Ушиджиме. Замирая от собственной провокации, ждет, когда тот сдастся, но Ушиджима не сдается. На случай вопросов у Ойкавы есть оправдание: "ничего особенного, Ушивака-чан, мы просто экономим воду, мы же любим матушку-природу" — оправдание идиотское, призванное лишь еще больше раззадорить. Но Ушиджима если и хмурится поначалу (сжимаются губы, изгибается бровь, деревенеют плечи), то уже через секунду расслабляется, невероятным образом поняв, чего Ойкава хочет, хотя Ойкава сам не до конца уверен, откуда берутся подобные желания. Это хаотичный процесс, взять под контроль который получается не сразу: зарождение катастрофы происходит неожиданно, а все дальнейшие действия похожи на попытки направить волну цунами в определенное русло.  
Но он все равно в более выгодном положении.  
На Ушиджиму волна обрушивается без предупреждения и со всей силы.  
*  
_Однажды они возвращались с одной из тех неофициальных игр, что тренер не запрещал, но и не то чтобы разрешал. Он закрывал глаза на матчи вне турнирной сетки, но про автобус и прочие удобства можно было забыть._  
_Адреналина и энергии хватило на то, чтобы добраться до вокзала и загрузиться в поезд, а потом Ойкава мог только лениво осматривать вагон, привалившись щекой к плечу дремавшего Ивайзуми. В кресле напротив спал Ушиджима. Усталость, убрав тотальный контроль натренированного тела, внесла новые штрихи в знакомый портрет. Ушиджима немного сполз по сидению, выставленные далеко в проход колени на поворотах мягко бились о колени Ойкавы. Руки расслабленно лежали широкими ладонями вверх, и солнечная полоска, вырезанная шторками на окне, пересекала линии жизни и любви. Такая же полоса жгла Ойкаве бедро ниже края шорт, было щекотно, но он не шевелился, и, наблюдая непостижимое чужое спокойствие, думал о том, что даже если выдавит целый тюбик лучшего охлаждающего геля прямо на мозг, это вряд ли избавит его от зуда и жажды прикосновений, что не проходят очень долго._  
_Домой он привез не только радость от победы, но и четкое, осознанное желание, и приступил к реализации плана, не сомневаясь ни секунды. Ойкаве не было стыдно в магазине: когда-то он купил стопку одинаковых журналов, чтобы вместе с Ивайзуми разрисовать портрет Ушиджимы на обложке, так что покупка пары чулок не кажется таким уж глупым поступком. Намного глупее надеть их. А надеть, ожидая Ушиджиму перед занятиями... Для оценки этого действия вряд ли существовал подходящий термин._  
*  
Струя долбит в центр душевой, никого не задевая. Между ними почти не осталось свободного пространства, его не остается совсем, когда Ушиджима делает еще один шаг, проводит ладонями от талии Ойкавы вниз и, чуть присев, подхватывает под колени. Ойкава с готовностью прижимается спиной к стене, а грудью – к груди Ушиджимы, цепляется руками за плечи и поспешно обнимает ногами, словно мокрый кафель обжигает ступни.  
Сердце колотится, он не может двигаться, не может дышать от стыда. Гудят от напряжения налитые тяжестью мышцы. Ушиджима, удерживая его на весу, закрывает глаза и ныряет носом в шею. Делает глубокий вдох. Это его успокаивает. Ойкаву - нет. Возможно, теперь Тэндо его не увидит, но их выдаст шум непотревоженной воды, а у Ойкавы не хватит сил даже на заготовленные оправдания. Он никогда не собирался выносить их игры на публику, рисковать каким-либо _неконтролируемым_ образом, но кто ему поверит? Поверит ли Ушиджима? Он и так полностью отдал инициативу в отношениях, доверяет Ойкаве так же, как доверяет на площадке. Они непобедимы в волейболе, и Ойкава не может не думать, есть ли границы в другой области, но только сейчас понимает: тупо проверять, насколько далеко готов зайти Ушиджима, если сам не готов рисковать.  
*  
_Из соседней комнаты доносились голоса, чувствовался никогда не исчезающий в общаге запах лапши. Наверное, стоило выбрать другое время и место для экспериментов, но Ойкава уже заставил Ушиджиму войти в комнату. Уже скинул брюки и остался в рубашке, трусах и черных чулках._  
_Он аккуратно запрыгнул на стол, стараясь не задеть задницей конспекты Ивайзуми. Выставил ногу: нейлон натянулся между пальцами, как перепонки лягушки. Выглядело красиво, ощущалось странно._  
_Ойкава с нетерпением ждал, когда Ушиджима смутится, засмеется, разозлится и потребует объяснений. Но Ушиджима только молча смотрел. Рядом с ним часто возникало чувство, что они оказались в другом мире, где на Ойкаву ложилась задача определить, что хорошо, что плохо, что приемлемо, а что нет. Это опьяняло, восхищало и злило одновременно._  
_Ойкава раздраженно стукнул кулаком по столу. Почему-то в их отношениях всегда страдала мебель: Ойкава срывал со спинки куртку — падал стул, с силой дергал ручку — дребезжал замок, а сама дверь стонала, когда он врезался в нее спиной, а Ушиджима прижимал его к себе, как буйного больного._  
_Но Ойкава нормальный и всегда был нормальным, это с Ушиджимой, позволявшим ставить над собой опыты, было что-то не так._  
_Подойди, сказал Ойкава, раздражаясь на то, что его откровенную глупость снова приняли как подарок._  
_Подойди, сказал Ойкава, и лишь тогда Ушиджима двинулся с места._  
*  
Тэндо резко прерывает бодрый свист и продолжает без паузы:  
— Пока, — голосом подозрительно напряженным, как кажется Ойкаве.  
— Пока, Сатори, — спокойно говорит Ушиджима, и Ойкава скорее чувствует, а не слышит каждый звук.  
Двумя выстрелами на старте хлопают двери: душевая, раздевалка.  
Ойкава прижимается ртом ко рту Ушиджимы. Он не целует, а стонет от облегчения и возбуждения, возможно, и разочарования. Ушиджима отвечает, не выпуская его из захвата, хотя Ойкава пытается встать на ноги, чтобы на физическом уровне увериться, что существует что-то кроме Ушиджимы, способное удержать его от падения. Когда он все же высвобождается, то быстро выворачивает краны. Конечно, ничего не оправдает и не сгладит его трусость, но Ойкаве важно, чтобы больше ничего не отвлекало и не скрывало от него Ушиджиму. Он целует его в шею, щеку, ласкает рот, но постоянно отстраняется, чтобы _видеть_ , гладит по плечам и груди. Ушиджима кажется слегка удивленным напором - но в целом его спокойствие остается монументальным и заводит Ойкаву, как заводило все эти годы. Как, блин, можно быть задумчивым со стояком?  
— Пойдем к тебе, — просит он, обвив Ушиджиму руками за шею. — Пойдем, — шепчет он, скользя губами по ушной раковине.  
Перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна. Он знает, чем все закончится: он будет лежать с широко разведенными ногами, двигаться навстречу толчкам и, целуя Ушиджиму во влажный висок, умолять дать ему еще, дать ему больше, дать ему _все_. И Ушиджима послушается, и с каждым его движением, с каждым его хриплым стоном внутри Ойкавы будет расти наслаждение - почти болезненное, почти невыносимое - и он будет скулить, и кусать губы, и жмуриться до обжигающих слез, а когда Ушиджима вылижет его всего и, обняв со спины, устроит голову в изгибе плеча и наконец заговорит, Ойкава тут же об этом пожалеет, ведь скажет Ушиджима что-то вроде: "Мне тоже хорошо с тобой", или "Конечно, это навсегда", или "Я знаю, что тебе нужно", отчего сердце Ойкавы скрутят нежность и тоска, будто судорога, охватывающая посреди океана неопытного пловца.  
И пусть это очень тупое предложение — идти куда-то, когда они возбуждены до предела, но оставаться Ойкава не хочет. Его не привлекает опасность ни на площадке, ни в отношениях, он не желает рисковать, когда дело касается Ушиджимы и того, что они достигли. Они же чего-то достигли? Ойкава привык к манере Ушиджимы общаться, привык к его прямолинейности, привык к его телу, привык к его запаху и вкусу и мечтает ощутить их снова как можно скорее, потому быстро смахивает воду с волос и торопится выйти. Он отстраняется, избегая смотреть на Ушиджиму, но тот берет его за руку, притягивает к себе.  
— Тоору, — говорит он глухо, в одном слове и просьба, и предупреждение. Ойкава извивается угрем, и тогда Ушиджима толкает его к стене, обхватывает ладонями лицо. — Тоору, — повторяет он, глядя в глаза, и прижимается членом к члену.  
Как завороженный, Ойкава сползает вниз на слабеющих ногах, и на этот раз Ушиджима его не удерживает.  
_*_  
_Ойкаве понравилось, как Ушиджима дотронулся до него (ему вообще нравилась безвариантность и неотвратимость его ласк): медленно огладил ноги от талии до колен, а обратно, от колен до паха, прошелся по внутренней стороне бедра и замер, оставив ладони на резинках чулок, не сомневаясь, какой именно картинкой Ойкава мечтал полюбоваться. И Ойкава любовался, смотрел так пристально, что в глазах начало рябить. Куда еще он загонит себя, чтобы проверить, что может стерпеть Ушиджима? Ойкава стиснул зубы и часто заморгал, чтобы сфокусировать зрение. Не слушались ни руки, ни ноги, он разучился ими пользоваться, не знал, что делать, как спрятаться, как скрыть свою глупость._  
_— Ладно, нам пора идти, — даже после столь короткой фразы во рту пересохло и пришлось сделать паузу. — Я сейчас..._  
_Он повел плечом, окончательно отмахиваясь от дурной затеи, и подцепил резинку, под которой уже несколько минут неприятно чесалось и щипало._  
_Ушиджима перехватил его запястье, поднес ладонь ко рту и губами дотронулся до сжавшегося кулака._  
_От неожиданности Ойкава вскинул голову, но объяснений не дождался. Ушиджима обнял его и гладил ладонями шее, плечам, спине, пока Ойкава не расслабился и не успокоился, чуть отстранился, опустил взгляд вниз._  
_— Мне нравится, — сказал Ушиджима, проводя кончиками пальцев по бедру: почти неощутимо, заставляя Ойкаву прислушаться к ощущениям и почувствовать разницу между касаниями к обнаженной коже и через нейлон. Ойкаве хотелось освободиться, но вместо этого он лишь сильнее сжал коленями бедра Ушиджимы.— Ты же надел их не для того, — прошептал Ушиджима, — чтобы так быстро снять?_  
_Они даже не опоздали на занятия. Да и лекции в тот день прошли на редкость интересно: Ойкава не помнил тему, но помнил, какой горячей была ладонь Ушиджимы, которую тот не убирал с его бедра ни на секунду._  
*  
Ойкава обводит языком головку, потом скользит по всей длине, а затем, обхватив Ушиджиму за задницу, снова вбирает член целиком. Ушиджиме не нравится спешка, и он давит Ойкаве на плечи, пока несильно. Ойкава не думает возражать. Хоть страх и не уходит, а только усиливается, вместе с ним растет и странное удовлетворение.  
Тэндо знает. Конечно, Тэндо знает. Он наверняка видел оставленные на скамейке вещи Ойкавы, распахнутый шкафчик, заметил и то, что занята одна кабинка. Тэндо знает, но он будет молчать - в этом Ойкава уверен так же, как всегда был уверен, что дверь кабинки Ушиджимы обязательно будет открыта.

Ведь Ушиджима во всем его слушается.  
Принимает его правила.  
Делает так, как Ойкава хочет.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by IAMX – Your Joy is my Low


End file.
